Shuffled
by Semper Fi Sweatshirt
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Ten drabble sized fics to go with ten songs. No pairings. Not slash. Can actually be considered canon. Smorgasboard of characters. Sort of.


**Title:** Shuffled

**Author:**Semper Fi Sweatshirt or Eia

**Summary:**iPod shuffle drabble sized fics to go with ten songs. No pairings. Not slash. Can actually be considered canon.

**Characters:**Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo. (Also, Jackson Gibbs, Shannon Gibbs, Kelly Gibbs (mentioned), Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., Kate Todd, Ziva David, Tobias Fornell, Abby Scuito and a handful of OCs)

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1,646

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex scenes. Not graphic at all. Prepubescent boys. Eclectic choice in music.

**Note from the Author's Desk:**This is random. I just found my iPod and decided to give the whole shuffle challenge a shot. There are no specific pairings other than Gibbs/ Shannon. Plenty of characters are mentioned but all of this is pre-NCIS so there are no main characters with other ones. Yup.

I should also let you know that my choice in music is really eclectic, so there's country, Broadway, musical theater, movie stuff, ABBA and Coldplay all mixed in here. Oh! And let's not forget Harry Potter based music. Yup. I'm a freak. Just warning you.

**Disclaimer:**I'm not even sure I know who owns NCIS but it sure as hell isn't me.

* * *

**The Nicest Kids In Town- Hairspray Lyrics**

"Hey, there teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel! It's time for the Corny Collins Show! Brought to you by Ultraclutch Hairspray!"

Jackson Gibbs watched as his son danced around the store. Everyone had chipped on and it was the only place in town that had a television and almost every day Leroy could be found in front of it, dancing to a show that had aired in Baltimore a few years ago.

Someone always stopped in and told Jackson how cute his seven year old son was.

**Who Are These Boys?- The Parselmouths**

Kristina looked at Brittany. "Who are these boys?"

Brittany looked back at the two boys. They looked vaguely familiar. "They go to the military school outside town. I've seen the one on the right before. I think his name's Tony.

Tony looked at Ben. "You wanna go ask them out?"

Ben looked the two girls up and down. "Sure let's go."

They caught up with the girls and Ben talked for them. "Hey. I'm Ben. This is Tony. We go to Jefferson. You wanna go to a movie with us tonight?"

Kristina looked at Tony. "I'm Kristina. This is Brittany. Is hair like that even allowed at Jefferson?"

Tony ran a hand through his spikes and grinned. "Of course it is. What do ya say?"

"Meet us here at 5," Brittany said. "There should be something good playing."

The girls smiled and flicked their hair over their shoulders as they walked away, leaving two grinning thirteen year old boys in their wake.

**Come On Get Higher- Sugarland **

Jethro opened the door of his cabin and found a redhead sitting on his couch sipping from a glass of red wine.

"I missed the sound of your voice," she said as if it explained everything.

And it did.

They crashed together and time soon found them laying next to each other in the afterglow, still except for the silence that overtook them as he breathed out and she breathed in. Jethro said something, their words caressed each other and soon they were at it again.

"Come on get higher," she urged him and kissed him again, the sparks abounding. "Pull me down hard and drown me in love. Come on, Jet. Come on. Drown me in love."

Then they were in the afterglow again.

"Everything works in your arms," he said and kissed her forehead.

That was the night Kelly Julia Gibbs was conceived.

**Viva La Vida- Coldplay**

_I used to rule the world,_Anthony DiNozzo thought bitterly.

He'd gone through wives like a sick person through kleenex and now he was lying alone.

He seemed to be the only person in his company these days and instead of watching the fear that others held of him, now he was forced to watch them laugh.

No longer could he gamble, no longer were the die in his hands.

He'd come in with a bang, ruthlessly taking over every other business and it seemed he was going out in a war. There were revolutionaries out there, so to speak, revolutionaries like his son, that were waiting for his downfall.

And now they had it.

He laughed again and slipped away.

**The Girl Gets Around- Original Footloose Cast**

"Hey, Cranston. What are you doing with the preacher's daughter?"  
"Anything that I want."

"Oh yeah and what does she get out of it?"

"Everything that she needs."

Kate was pissed. She was cold and goddammit! the alley between Betty's Diner and Caroline's Laundry was freakin' wet. She rolled her eyes. "Like you'd know!"

"The girl get's around. She likes to pretend she's an angel but I'm startin' to think that she's the devil in disguise."

Kate rolled her eyes again. "You kiddin' me, Cranston? You can't count to ten with your hands in your pockets. All you talk about is beer and your bikes."

She couldn't deny that everything they were saying wasn't true. Of course it was. She'd slept with just about every guy in her class and then some. But whatever.

She knew what she wanted.

**Fame- Naturi Naughton**

Ziva wiped the sweat form her forehead and took a swig of her water before returning the barre with the rest of the thirteen year olds. Her feet found fifth and she danced with all she had for the scout standing in the corner of the room.

He approached her after class. "What is your name, young one?"

"Ziva David. Remember my name. Look at me and tell me what you see because you haven't seen the best of me yet. Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest."

The scout looked her up and down. "I believe I already have. Aren't you a cocky one?"

"I'm going to be a star. Light up the sky like a flame. People will see me and cry."

The scout handed her a card. "Have your parents call me."

"Remember my name. Ziva David. Remember my name."

**Walking in Memphis- Marc Cohn**

Tobias Fornell landed in Memphis while it was pouring rain. He had a first class ticket but he was sadder than he was when he first boarded the plane.

Then he was walking in Memphis, down Union Avenue, when the ghost of Elvis seemed to appear and lead him to Graceland. He imagined the King had a pretty little thing waiting in the Jungle Room.

Catfish and gospel made a nive combination, Tobias thought as he walked down Beale.

A friend of his asked him to come down to the Hollywood Cafe and bring his harmonica. Muriel asked him to play a little something and he did, with all he could.

"Honey , are you a Christian child?"

"Ma'am, I am tonight."

And then Tobias was walking in Memphis again, forgetting all about the fact that he had to be at FLETC on Monday, forgetting that this was his last true vacation. He was walking in Memphis.

**This Joint Is Jumpin'- Ain't Misbehavin' Company**

"This joint is jumping!" Abby heard Louise scream over the music.

"What's that mean?"

"This party is ten times more than great!"

Abby looked around. The joint was jumping.

"Check your weapons at the door!" A sign proclaimed above the dance floor. Apparently, someone had forgotten and Abby watched the scene unfold and the police be called in.

At the end of it all, every Moe was on his toes but the joint was still jumping.

**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)- Amanda Seyfried, Ashley Lilley & Rachel McDowall**

Kate looked around her Marcie's bachelorette party. To be honest she was expecting the guys to crash it. It was only half past twelve though.

_Come on guys! Where are you?_ Kate thought to herself as she surveyed the room. _This will drive me insane! I need a guy!_

Movie stars! That's what the rest of the girls were talking about. Kate looked at her watch. 1:30. _Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayers?_ Kate thought, desperately.

There was a distant howling noise and Kate watched as one of the boys- probably Kent- down the side of a building wearing a mask. The other masked guys flooded in and the music suddenly changed. Kate grabbed a guy and started to dance.

This was more like it.

**Alright- Darius Rucker**

Jethro sighed. He was surprising Shannon tonight. Life was good and they deserved a little party. He had some spaghetti boiling and a cheap bottle of wine and the stereo playing the best of Patsy Cline.

Everything was alright though. He had Shannon and a house and a decent life, despite being on the salary of a Marine.

_We could take a walk down to the river after dinner, _Jethro thought as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist_._ The moon would be full tonight and the summer breeze would feel good. He went into the kitchen, intent on checking the sauce before changing. He had it made. Everything was alright. He had everything he needed.

He had begun the walk to his bedroom to change when Shannon came bursting through the front door in one of her summer dresses.

"Jethro?"

"Hey, Shan." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I made dinner. Just let me go change."

"Jethro, I'm pregnant."

Yeah, life was good.


End file.
